


when you're around me, i'm radioactive

by pseudoziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoziam/pseuds/pseudoziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, zayn is in heat in a grocery store and liam comes to the rescue and they fuck</p><p>title from Radioactive by the lovely Marina and the Diamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're around me, i'm radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing smut ever and you can thank my friend Jay for that. It's not much and it's totally never something I think would occur between two strangers but it's smut and it's ZIAM so who cares lmao x

zayn rakes a hand through his hair, tugging at the long, dark strands to calm himself down as he leans against the bathroom stall. 

"this cannot be happening." he whimpers, pressing his thighs together and banging the back of his head against the cool metal of the stalls, his cheeks flushed and his whole body reeking of slick. he slides his hand down and presses the heel of his hand against his growing erection, the friction from his jeans causing him to hiss out a small moan. it was bad enough that he was in the bathroom stall of a grocery mart, but added onto it his heat had started early and without warning, so zayn hadn't taken his suppressants that morning. it had started with a particular scent he picked up from a stranger in the aisle, his mind on overdrive as the word  _mate_ reeled through his thoughts, causing his whole body to tense. what was probably worse is that the tall, broad, muscular man had bristled and turned around to see zayn as he gripped his shopping cart and trembled, the mans deep brown eyes reminding zayn of sunshine and warmth and all those other goodies that make children squeal in delight.

zayn had promptly run to the bathroom, completely abandoning his stash of wine and overly processed sweets, which louis would have his head for.

"are you kidding me?" zayn groans as he fumbles for his phone to call louis, his other omega friend being the only person would could get him out of this situation. zayn tries to ignore the yearning he has for a tan man with a messy quiff and a birthmark on his neck and that tight black Henley and those wide hands that he could use to bend zayn over the sinks and hold him down as he plows into zayn and caused zayn to scream and beg and whimper and-

"zayn this had better be good." louis' voice snaps him out of his reverie, and zayn tries not to moan through his teeth from his previous thoughts. "I've got three clients waiting for me and- wait did you just moan?"

"louis im in heat, fuck it just happened im in the market and there was this guy and im so dead please tell me you can come help me." zayn babbles as he tries not to undo his own jeans and just finger himself there, his briefs and jeans already soaked with slick and his head spinning as he perches on the toilet, all common sense leaking out of his ears along with his dignity.  _fucking heat_ , he thinks bitterly.

"you'd better not be joking malik or I swear you'll never hear-" zayn stops listening to louis when he heard the door to the bathroom open and loud footsteps coming to his stall, the bathroom door having been shut and bolted. a low growl emits from whoever was outside the stall and zayn whines at the sound, all of his senses being overpowered by the pure smell of an alphas musk, and through the crack in the stall he sees a flash of black.

"l-louis I have to, I have to go, fuck." zayn hangs up quickly before louis can squawk with protest, shoving his phone in his front pocket and fumbling with the lock on the stall door until it's forced open and the man from the aisle is crowding around him and burying his face in zayns neck. the action causes zayn to rut up against the mans groin and claw at his shoulder blades.

"you smell so good, fuck, what's your name?" the low rumble of the mans voice causes a fresh wave of arousal to shoot through zayn's body.

"zayn, it's zayn." he gasps out hoarsely, his hands scrambling to pull up this mans shirt to inhale more of his musk, to ease some of the tension in his body. his rational mind was saying how fucked up this was, that he was in a bathroom stall with a stranger - an alpha no less - and was in the beginning of his first heat in a long time without the suppressants. but his omega was howling in glee at the prospect of being fucked by this alpha. /traitor/, zayn thinks as the man holds zayn's hips against the stall.

"mine's liam, and as crazy as this is and completely animalistic, I'd really like to fuck you, right now." Liam's voice kept tickling zayns neck, right where the mate claim mark would be, and zayn holds back a loud moan. "if you don't want it, I can go."

zayn, nearly screaming in frustration, wiggles out of the alphas grip with difficulty (his body told him to stay right up against that warm skin and those strong arms) to bend himself over the sinks and look back at liam with dilated pupils, his lips wet with the spit he'd been licking over them with.

"I'd love formalities later, babe, but I need that thick alpha cock inside of me right fucking now, so if you don't mind tearing your clothes off that would be fantastic." immediately liam jogs over to zayn and tears off his joggers, his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, and at the smell of the precum beading at the tip zayn turns around without a second thought, getting to his knees and lapping at the head of Liam's cock, pulling down his boxers to take it into his mouth. Liam's hands find their way into zayns hair and tugs them harshly, his moan throaty as he watches zayn lick around the head of his cock, taking him into his mouth again to get the scent of alpha around him and cause his head to spin.

"such a good little omega, hm? ready for me?" liam croons above him, zayn having pulled off to look up at him with wide eyes and slick lips, Liam's cock against the light stubble on his cheek and smearing precum there as zayn nods. liam lifts him up and zayn keened at the way Liam's muscles moved under his shirt until he was set on the sink facing liam. he gets the hint and wiggles out of his stained pants, letting them drop to the floor and wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, his slick dripping over Liam's erection as he tries to nudge it against his pulsating hole.

liam laughs softly and soothes zayn with a cool hand to the back of his neck, gripping on the skin there to make zayns head fall forward onto his shoulder. "it's alright, zayn, I'll take care of you, don't worry." the low tremor of his voice had zayn eased, which strangely make him think of more times like this, not the bathroom, but in a bed in a house with the lights dimmed and his tongue mapping out the length of Liam's torso, or in a bath with gentle touches and slow grinding to make the water splash. zayn shook his head lightly before looking at liam pleadingly with his cheek still pressed to the younger mans shoulder, his hands itching up under Liam's shirt to lay against his warm chest.

that's all it took for Liam's eyes to darken slightly and use his free hand to position himself under zayn and ease his cock into zayns hole, zayn biting into his shirt to keep his relieved (but loud) moan under control, after all, they were in a public bathroom and there could be children listening. liam starts to steadily thrust up into zayn, and zayn claws at his chest needingly, his whines and keens loud against Liam's neck. liam grunts and noses against zayns claim mark, grazing his teeth over it lightly and trailing his fingers down zayns spine, his voice breathy and low as he strings together barely understandable sentences about slick and zayn and mating through his groans. zayn rolls his hips down to take more of liam in, his vision blurring when he feels liam's growing knot press against his hole.

"shit, want your knot." zayn cries out, his heat clouding his mind and all he could think about was liam filling him with his seed and making zayn his, making zayn smell like liam. the thought alone makes zayn cut off in a moan and clench around liam, coming almost by surprise. liam digs his claws into zayn's hips, pounding into him harder and making the sinks shake on their rusty pipes.

"such a good boy, sure you're ready for my knot, baby?" zayn nods quickly, his post orgasmic haze clearing as soon as liam presses his knot up into his hole, causing zayn to push down to take it in more despite the large stretch. zayn feels he almost can't take it, - liam is big, bigger than any toy zayn has ever used - even with his heat making him more loose, his cheeks heating as his slick drips down from the porcelain onto the floor. liam makes a surprised noise as it slips in completely and zayn arches his back, gripping his shirt and biting it into his mouth as he holds in a high pitched scream and comes again, his legs shaking violently.

"o-oh liam, oh, shit." zayn whines, his hair flopping down into his eyes. when he caught liam's lusty gaze they both lost it and clung to each other, their moaning being smothered by each other's lips. liam's knot released into hot ropes of cum, filling zayn up and causing him to gasp into Liam's mouth, liam nipping at his lip to soothe him. pulling away, zayn licks over his swollen bottom lip, tasting liam and humming contently. while they waited for liam's knot to go down, they caught their breath and blushed madly even as they kept their hands on each other.

"so um, zayn, I put your cart with my basket outside the door. I didn't know if you were done shopping." liam smiles sheepishly, and zayn's heart swells with fondness.

"oh, thanks." zayn's voice becomes shy and soft, a change from his demanding omega-in-heat voice. he reaches his hand up to push back his hair - a nervous tick, "listen I know this is awkward and everything," _but i want to maybe see you all the time and at different angles and want you to meet my family and make a family with me and holy shit_. zayn makes a mental note to let louis slap him when he gets home, shoving off all the cutesy thoughts as just his mind reacting to his heat. "but I don't usually do this. actually I never do this, well, never _did_ this."

"it's okay, me either, im not really, uh, I don't-" liam trips over his words so cutely that zayn wanted to punch himself. and liam. or maybe pinch his cheeks instead because who could hurt this man with the warm brown eyes? it was impossible, like trying to step over a box of free kittens.

Liam slowly pulls out of zayn and helps him into his pants, pulling on his own. zayn blushes and made a face at the tacky slick stiffening his clothes, pulling out his phone to see texts from louis, many involving various crude ways zayn would be genitally mutilated. zayn sighs and sends him a quick text asking him to pick him up so he wouldn't have to take the train, and that he was safe and not to worry until he got home and his next wave of heat hit, auditing out how he got over the first.

a soft throat clearing makes zayn look up to see liam standing awkwardly by the door, his hand on the back of his neck and judging by the way his other hand was twitching, he wanted to be as close to zayn as zayn did to him. zayn walks over and nuzzles his face in Liam's neck, holding his thick biceps and placing a kiss to his collarbone. Liam wraps his arms around zayn and buries his face in zayns hair, his voice quiet.

"you know when i first saw you in the aisle, before all this happened, all I thought was how beautiful you were and how badly I wished I'd find the courage to talk to you. and that's probably very weird to hear coming from a complete stranger."

zayn grins against Liam's throat and kisses his (stupidly perfect) birthmark, pulling away slightly to dig out a pen from his back pocket, making a disgruntled noise at the slick smell coating it before uncapping it and pushing up the sleeve of Liam's arm, scribbling out his name and number as he murmurs fondly, "you'll just have to call me when you get that courage. and hopefully that'll be soon, because I've got another full three days ahead of me."

Liam laughs at that and takes the pen from zayn, doing the same on his arm and adding a little smiley face to the end, capping it and handing the pen back to zayn.

"will do, captain."

and if they walk out together with Liam's coat around zayns shoulders and their pinkies hooked slightly between shopping bags well, that's no ones business.


End file.
